


Mi Vida

by waywardodysseys



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “I love you,” Javier had blurted out one night.You had stood frozen, looking at him with bewilderment. It had taken him eight months to say those three words to you, but he had felt it within weeks of being with you. You had shown him there was more to his broken self, that he could be healed and loved. You had given him all of yourself and he had given only a fraction of himself. In that precise moment when he uttered those words to you, he gave all of himself to you – heart and soul.Javi recalls you cupping his cheeks, stroking his skin, and looking deep into his eyes. “I love you Javier Peña,” your voice a sweet melody to his ears then minutes later he had you under him, moaning and whispering his name. He wanted to hear your voice repeating his name and the cries of pleasure he gave you. He wanted you for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Mi Vida

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*
> 
> Translations:
> 
> mi vida - my life  
> mi hermosa flor - my beautiful flower  
> mi todo - my everything

Javi stretched back in his chair. His body was tired, bones achy. He was getting older by the day. When he returned his focus to his desk, he smiled at the picture staring back at him, thoughts of hoping the clock hits five sooner than later. He needed to see the people in that picture.

Once the clock hit five, Javi grabbed his jacket and said prompt goodbyes to the rest of his coworkers. He didn’t have time for chitchat, he didn’t want to stay around and talk about the long day or the harrowing paperwork piling up on everyone’s desk. He needed to get home.

After stopping by the local market, which was only a few blocks away from his house, he walked through the small garden park, letting the stress of the day go before making his way home. Children laughing and playing greeted his ears, while the light traffic of people coming home from their jobs filled the streets of the small neighborhood, he now lived in. He couldn’t wait to see the front door, open it, and be greeted by who was inside.

Javi unlocks the front door, opens it wide and steps inside, “honey, I’m home.”

The door closes shut behind Javi as he shakes his head. He’ll never get tired of saying those words. It did take him a while to get used to saying those words, but he kept repeating them daily when he returned home from work, and it became habitual.

The pitter-patter of little feet scurry down the steps of the two-story home.

“Papa!” “Daddy!” Two voices sing in unison as they latch onto Javi’s legs.

Javi laughs wholeheartedly as he nearly gets knocked over. He then tries to take gigantic steps, with his son of his left leg and his daughter on his right leg, towards the kitchen.

“Where’s your mother?”

“She’s upstairs,” pipes Xiomara.

“Mommy’s not feeling well,” Mateo whispers.

Javi places the couple of bags he has on the counter then reaches down to grab his son and sets him on the counter. He then reaches down and grabs his daughter, the little girl a splitting image of her mother, and holds her close.

“And what have you two been doing while your mother has not been feeling well?” Javi inquires as he grabs a pot and some cooking utensils.

“Good.” “Nothing.” The two voices sing in unison again.

Javi sighs heavily. He wishes his wife would’ve called him at work to inform him she was feeling under the weather. It would’ve been a perfect excuse to leave work early and come home to take of her and their four-year-old twins.

After everything in Colombia, Javier moved back to Texas – thankful to be back home. He had spent a month helping his father around the ranch then headed back to the office. One weekend the guys from the office invited him out for some beers and card games. The future missus Peña was a friend of one of his coworkers’ wives who had stopped by unexpectedly because she had just been dumped. Javi couldn’t keep his eyes off her all night, he even thought about getting her underneath him and helping her forget the bastard who broke her heart. He had wanted to find the man and punch him for causing her so much heartache.

But Javi had stopped himself from letting you become just another notch on his bedpost. You had been kind towards him and had refused him down outright when he said he could take you home.

“No thanks Javier,” your soft voice was music to his ears, “I’m fine.”

“I can make you forget all about him,” Javi had declared pridefully with a slight slur. He was drunk.

You had blushed, “I’m sure you can but I’m not interested,” you had paused for several beats, “not tonight at least. You are drunk.”

 _Not tonight_ , Javi had thought, _at least I have a chance_.

He had waited a couple of days, gotten your phone number from his coworker with some coercing, and called you. You had been reluctant to go on a date so soon, but you couldn’t resist him.

Now five years later, Javi and you are married, have your own home, and two lovely children. Javi wouldn’t trade you for anyone else in this world, he wouldn’t trade what he has to rejoin the drug war in another country. He prefers the domestic life; he loves the domestic life. Javi finally understands what Murphy meant when he told him ‘going home to Connie is the best part of my day; having her in my life _is_ the best part of my life.’

Javi kisses his daughter’s forehead and sets her down on the floor, “why don’t you two keep your momma some company while I make her some soup?”

“I want to help you daddy!” Xiomara nearly shouts.

Javi smiles, “of course mi hermosa flor,” Javi looks at his son, “Mateo why don’t you go check on your mom?”

Mateo nods his head as Javi picks him up and sets him on the floor.

Javi ruffles his son’s mop of brown hair. Mateo was the splitting image of Javi but he had gotten his wife’s quiet and soft spoken personality. Xiomara had gotten his take charge attitude. He sometimes wondered what kind of trouble she would get into when she got older.

Javi gathers the ingredients for the homemade soup his mother taught him ages ago as he recalls taking you home to meet his father and family. The Peña family was a wild bunch. You had been anxious and quiet yet once you warmed up to them, you had become the firecracker Javier knew you to be once you came out of your shell.

You two had been dating for eight months when he knew you were the one. He was afraid to commit, he hadn’t committed to much in his life besides his job but when the thought of losing you to another man played heavily in his mind for days, he had to claim you as his own.

“I love you Y/N,” Javier had blurted out one night.

You had stood frozen, looking at him with bewilderment. It had taken him eight months to say those three words to you, but he had felt it within weeks of being with you. You had shown him there was more to his broken self, that he could be healed and loved. You had given him all of yourself and he had given only a fraction of himself. In that precise moment when he uttered those words to you, he gave all of himself to you – heart and soul.

Javi recalls you cupping his cheeks, stroking his skin, and looking deep into his eyes. “I love you Javier Peña,” your voice a sweet melody to his ears then minutes later he had you under him, moaning and whispering his name. He wanted to hear your voice repeating his name and the cries of pleasure he gave you. He wanted you for the rest of his life.

“Marry me,” Javier had offered the following morning as he cradled your body against his and ran his fingers lightly over your skin.

“What if I say no?” You had inquired teasingly with a raised brow.

Javier had given you a raised brow in return then brushed his lips against yours, “I’ll keep asking until you say yes. Y/N, mi amor. You are mi vida, mi todo. The only one for me, the only one I’ll ever need and want for the rest of my days. And if it takes till my last breath to prove it to you then so be it.”

He could see the love shining brightly in your eyes when he poured out his feelings. He was giving you all of him. He knew he wasn’t perfect but when he was with you, he was perfect.

“I will marry you Javier Peña,” you had whispered against his lips, “you’re my life, my everything as well. The only one I want and need for the rest of _my_ days.”

Three months later you and Javier were married in a small ceremony, then four months later you had found out you were pregnant with twins. Javier had scooped you up into his arms when you spilled the news to him in a rush.

“Two babies, our children,” Javier had murmured in your ear as he embraced you tightly. He was dancing with you in the barren living room of the house you two had just bought. “Our family. Our house. It’s perfect mi amor.”

Months later in the middle of a warm spring afternoon in Texas, inside the Laredo Medical Center, the doctor declares, “a boy and a girl!”

“Mi hermosa amor,” Javier had whispered as you clutched his hand tightly as you pushed your children out into the world. He had pressed kisses to your temple as he heard the soft cries of his children. He knew you were the most precious person in the world – to be his, and to be the mother of his children. Javier knew he had made the right choice in picking you to be his one and only. His heart had swelled as he held his baby daughter and baby son.

“Names?” Javier had uttered to you as he handed you the swaddled baby wrapped in a newborn blanket and blue cap.

You had taken your newborn son into your arms and wept. You were with the love of your life and had given birth to two beautiful and healthy children.

“You said something about honoring Murphy?” You had inquired because Javier had talked about his DEA partner in Colombia endlessly. The two men had remained in contact after Escobar had been killed. You had even met agent Steve Murphy when Javier took you to Miami for your honeymoon.

“We could do Mateo Stephen Peña?” Javier questioned.

You had smiled brightly at your baby boy then your husband, “I love it. And our daughter?”

“She’s needs something strong, like her mother,” Javier had replied with a smile.

You had blushed, “she’s going to be wrapped around your finger. Looks like she already is.”

“The three of you will always be wrapped around my finger,” Javier had placed a finger under your chin, making you look into his eyes, “and you know you’ll always be my favorite.”

“Javi,” you had urged, “we need a name for our daughter.”

“You name her. I named our son,” Javi had huffed then he placed the baby girl in your arms comfortably before taking Mateo away.

Javier watched as you had looked down at the baby in your arms. He remembers you tracing the soft cheeks and whispering, “Xiomara Rose Peña.” Javier had fallen in love with the name immediately especially since you had honored his mother by giving your daughter his mother’s name for her middle name.

Now Javier looks at his four-year-old daughter as he helps her carry a tray up to the master bedroom where his wife and son are.

“Careful mi hermosa flor.”

“I am papa,” Xiomara whispers in return.

“Okay,” Javier smiles as they reach the bedroom door.

Xiomara walks in first and towards your form on the bed. You are sitting up against the headboard, reading a book to Mateo but your eyes catch Javier walking in behind your daughter. Your heart quickens at the sight of your husband. He’s yours, all yours. You’ll never tire of seeing him, never tire of having him in your life, never tire of loving him.

“Momma! Papa and I made you some soup!” Xiomara gushes as she approaches the side of the bed you are on.

“You did! Oh my, it has to be delicious then!” You smile in return.

Javier takes a few strides and helps Xiomara hand you the tray.

“Thank you, Xiomara,” you grab the tray from her and place it across your lap. You then look over and brush your lips on your son’s forehead, “you may go now.”

Mateo wraps his small arms around your neck and nods his head. He unwraps himself seconds later and leaves the room.

“You may go as well Xiomara. I need to talk to your father.” You smile at your youngest child as you glance up at Javi, who raises his eyebrows as curiosity covers his features.

“I love you momma!” Xiomara gleefully exclaims before running out of the room, following her brother.

“I love you too,” you laugh as you push aside the tray then reach for your husband.

He leans down and brushes his mouth against yours. His mustache tickling your skin. “Mi amor,” he pauses then looks at you, “what’s going on?”

“Sit with me Javi, please,” you tease.

Javi complies and sits next to you. He wraps his arms around you as you sink into his body. “You could’ve called me. I would’ve run straight home to help you care for the kids if you weren’t feeling well.”

“It was just this morning. The kids have made sure I’ve been resting, taking it easy,” you laugh, “they remember when you were sick and I kept telling you to remain in bed and I would take care of you. Mateo and Xiomara wanted to take care of me, so I indulged them. They’re wrapped around my finger like they are with you.”

Javi kisses your temple, “you’re still my favorite mi amor.”

You burrow further into him, “I know,” you sigh happily, wrapped in Javier’s love and strength, “there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Javier cups your cheek, pulls your face up so he may look into your gleaming eyes. His thumb strokes your skin, “we’ll be a family of five?”

You hear the question in his voice and reply, “yes,” you pause, “the doctor already confirmed just one this go around. I’m hoping the girls will out beat the boys.”

Javier smiles and laughs, “well I think the boys should outnumber the girls.”

You shrug and brush your lips against Javi’s, “we’ll see in seven months. I want to be surprised.”

“Anything for you, mi amor,” Javi kisses you deeply then pulls back, “anything for you.”

Javier’s heart leaps inside of his chest. His children, his wife. He would never trade them for anyone else in the world. All four of you were his world, his everything, his life.


End file.
